yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
OG Lee
Contents http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form# show 'First Name ' Timmy 'Last Name' Lee 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' OG Lee The Butcher Sticky fingers Golden Touch Vibrator 'Age' 24 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~